


Cats Can Die of Loneliness Too {Hiatus}

by BubbledStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, idk how to tag things rip me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbledStar/pseuds/BubbledStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma had been planning it for a few months now. It wasn't like anyone would miss him right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy so this is my first posted fanfiction ever! Im scared yet exited to post it. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'd really like some constructive criticism as well!

Kenma had been planning this for a few months now. He took his time to choose how he wanted everything to go that day and he knew everything would go his way if he played all of his cards right. Kenma had finally had enough of being ignored all time even by his own parents. Living only brought him pain and suffering from seeing his old friends go and hang out and his best friend ignore him for a girl that he said was the ‘one’. All he wanted was to see his best friend one last time before he decided to swallow the rest of the antidepressants he had left from the time he was prescribed them. 

The date he decided from came quickly for he spent most of his time sleeping so days past faster for him. Kenma had told Kuroo to meet him at a cafe that they use to go to when they were in high school. Looking back at those days made Kenma slightly smile. He missed when Kuroo would let him sit in his lap while he played his games or when they were able to just talk to each other everyday. He’d be lying he he said he had gotten over his massive crush on Kuroo. The only thing that ever stopped him was that Kuroo was straight meaning he wouldn't want to get with Kenma.

Kuroo had recently been worried about his best friend he just seemed extremely off. He knew that Kenma has been struggling with depression since high school but recently he had said that everything was better and he had been taken off his antidepressants. This made Kuroo really happy for his best friend but this is when Kuroo started to suspect that Kenma wasn't really alright. While Kenma was never one for talking or texting he would at least reply to him within an hour but Kenma had recently stopped texting him until a few days ago asking him to meet him at the cafe they always went to in high school. 

It was pretty obvious something was off with the other male as soon as he saw him. He look as if he had actually put time into making himself look nice which he never did. Kuroo sits across from the other and looks at him for a little. Kenma seemed to be zoned out looking out the window. “Kenma” Kuroo says catching the others attention. “Kuroo I didn't see you walk. Thank you for coming.” He says look at the taller male. They talk for a bit catching up with one another before they order their food. 

After eating their food Kenma reaches in his bag and grabs out a simple necklace chain with a ring on the end of it. “I’ve had this for a while and have been meaning to give it back but with both of us being as busy as we are I haven't been able to” Kenma explains handing it over to Kuroo. “Well I need to get going I have a few assignments I need to finish up tonight.” Kenma says standing up. “It was nice seeing you” is the last thing he says before leaving the cafe. It didn’t phase Kuroo that Kenma had something of his because he still had some of Kenma’s stuff at his house. The only thing that bothered him was this necklace wasn't his.

Kuroo sighs and stand ups up wondering why Kenma would give him something that wasn't his. As he heads out to his car he looks at the necklace a little more closely before realizing what the ring on the necklace was. He quickly starts of his car and starts driving as fast as he can to Kenma’s apartment. “Kenma please be okay” Kuroo says under his breath as he speeds the lights and side roads trying to get there before it was too late. If Kenma was already gone Kuroo wouldn't know what to do with himself. Kenma at times was the only person that Kuroo really cared about. 

By this time Kenma had already swallowed most of the pill in the orange bottle. He started to feel sleepy but the time he has about 3 left but he took them anyways not wanting any chance of waking back up. He had already written his last words which were for Kuroo and Kuroo alone. No one else deserved his last words but Kuroo. He slowly was making his way towards his bedroom when he heard the door slam open. Kenma tries to walk towards the door to tell whoever it was to leave but his body collapses on the ground. He swear he could hear Kuroo’s voice before his eyes closed making the world around him completely black.

Kuroo rushes into Kenma’s apartment and sees the aftermath of the pill bottle. “Kenma where are you?!” Kuroo yells as he looks there the apartment. Trying to find the smaller male. After he hears Kenma falls he prays he isn't too late. He sees Kenma on the ground in front of the door of his bedroom. He hurries and picks him up before running to his car. Setting Kenma in the backseat before getting in himself. He speeds off to the nearest hospital not caring about anything but the small male in the backseat who was limited on time.

Kuroo does not wait to take the first parking lot he sees not caring if it was a handicapped spot or not. He parks his car and get out hurrying to get Kenma out of the backseat. With the other male in his arms he runs into the emergency room area. He runs up to the desk with tears in his eyes he knew Kenma didn't have much time left and he needed to save him. “P-Please help him, he swallowed a bunch of pill and doesn't have much time left!” Kuroo says panickedly. The lady quickly get two of the nurses to get Kenma on a bed and push him through the huge door leading deeper into the hospital. 

He was there for for almost 3 hours and still had heard nothing from the lady at the desk or the nurses. He sighs and walks outside for a bit not knowing what else to do. He wasn't just going to leave his best friend here without anyone. He was going to be there when he woke up no matter what. During this time he gets a call from his girlfriend which doesn't end well. He had tried to explain to her what was going on but all she cared about was their dinner plan that night. Everything was falling down on him and he didn't know what to do. All he wanted now was to see his best friend’s eyes open again. He didn't want this to be the last time he would see his best friend.

Walking back inside he sees one of the nurses from earlier standing by the desk. Kuroo hurries over to her with pleading eyes “Is he okay?” He asks hoping for the best. She nods slightly “He is lucky he made it. It took what seemed to be Tofranil. It's the antidepressants he was taken off of a few months ago” she explains look at the clipboard that she was reading off of. “Can I see him yet or do I have to wait until later?” Kuroo just wanted to see Kenma now. He just wanted to talk the smaller male into his arms and tell him how much he truly meant to the him. “You should be able to. He’s not awake but if his heart rates start to spike you'll have to leave.” She says. Kuroo nods in agreement as the nurse leads him to Kenma’s room.

The sight of Kenma on the bed was one that Kuroo wished he would have never had seen. Kenma had a few IVs in his arm, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and his skin was pale than it normally was. Kuroo walks over to the bed and brings a chair close to it. He sat there for countless hours sitting by him until he falls asleep himself with his hand on top of Kenma’s.


	2. Please make it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo waits at his side waiting to see his eyes hopefully open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang I did expect this to get as much attention as it did ;u;   
> Thank you all who left comments and kudos it really means a lot to me!  
> Anyways I got finished early on the next chapter so here it is!!

The annoying beeping of the heart monitor was what Kuroo had woken up to the next morning. He was surprised he wasn't kicked out the night prior like most visitors would. He lays there a few more minutes before he sits up stretching a bit before he looks down at Kenma. The other had restored some color to his face but not much had he seen the day before all this had went down. “If only I realize what was going on…” Kuroo says as he moves some of Kenma’s hair behind his ear. A few tears start to glide down his cheeks as he chokes out “w-when you wake u-up i’ll make sure to g-get you some a-apple pie.” He starts to sob quietly at the words leave his mouth. “K-Kenma please j-just open y-you eyes” he whispers before he takes Kenma’s hand into his own again.

Kuroo was determined to be the first person Kenma saw when he woke up but with his girlfriend constantly texting and calling him demanding he came home. While Yuki had always been good to him and he was even going to propose to her within the next month hopefully Kenma overruled what she wanted him to do. Hours seem to pass with little progress from what the nurses had been telling him but it didn't stop him from staying right by the others side. Deep down Kuroo was starting to have doubt that Kenma would even wake up at this point but he knew that he had to keep his head up and act as if he would for sure see the others golden-brown eyes again.

When Lunch came around he left for little to grab himself something out of the vending machine before heading back to the dull room. Every passing moment he sat in the chair besides the hospital bed it only seemed to more and more depressing to be in there. But that all changed when he walked back in where he saw that Kenma’s eyes open. The small bag of chips drop to the floor and he rushes over to Kenma’s side. When their eyes meet is when Kuroo lets the tears freely run down his cheek but this time there was a smile spread across his lips. “I-I was so worried about you” he says softly as he sits back in the chair he was sitting in before. Kenma looks away from Kuroo as he sits down. 

His own tears daring to slip down his cheeks. He was still too weak to talk so he could tell him to leave and even if Kenma asked him to leave he would be stubborn and stay within the hospital until he was willing to talk. Even if he could talk he didn't know what to say and would most likely only cause further strain on their relationship that he did want. What he really wanted to know is how Kuroo had found out what he was planning. It’s not like he gave any clues to his true intentions or that's what he had originally thought when he had planned everything out.

Kuroo was hurt that the other turned away from him but he was slowly understanding why Kenma had decided to down all he pill that he did. He hadn’t been ignoring Kenma but he hadn't been acknowledging either. Now thinking of it he knew that Shouyou hadn't been talking to Kenma as well the last he heard. It was personal just that he had been busy with school like the rest of their friend group. Things finally were coming together and Kuroo was going to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. He couldn't let Kenma feel this isolated and alone like he had been for god knows how long.  
It isn’t until two days later that Kenma is released out of the hospital and put into the care of Kuroo. The smaller male still hadn't spoken a word to the other and seemed to be ignoring him at all possible costs. This made the car ride back to Kuroo’s place extremely awkward and quite. “Hey I need to run into somewhere and I need you to promise me you’ll stay in the car” Kuroo said looking at the smaller male was lazily leaning on the door of the car looking out the window. The question didn’t seem to register in the others mind for he kept staring out the window looking at the passing cars.

That's when Kuroo decides to pull over which catches the attention of the other male. “Look Kenma I now I’ve fucked up and I can't blame that on anyone but myself. But I’m here now and I sure as hell am not going to let what just happened repeat itself.” Kuroo starts making eye contact with the other. “I want to know what I can do to help you and I want to make sure that you are happy and doing well. I was stupid enough to not see you weren't happy and all I did was brush it off like it was nothing because I was to caught up in my own world. I’ll fix things as best as I can but I can't do that if you refuse to talk to me!” Kuroo says extremely frustrated. 

He can see the tears welling up in Kenma’s and immediately wraps his arms around the other as he starts to let the tears stream down his cheeks. Kuroo felt terrible hearing the others broken sobs, but all he could do was hold Kenma close to him and wait for him to calm down. “It’s okay Kenma I’m here and don't plan on leaving anytime soon” Kuroo whispers and he runs his fingers threw the others soft hair. He often wished at times that Kenma would be by his side as his partner but the other never seemed to be interested in relationships so Kuroo never took the step to ask him. 

There was a time where Kuroo was going to finally ask Kenma to be his boyfriend but that's when Yuki came into his life and knew she was the one he wanted to live with for the rest of his life or that's what he thought at first. While Yuki was sweet and kind she was also possessive of Kuroo’s whereabouts. The one thing she hated the most at the first of their relationship was that Kuroo spent a lot of time with Kenma and not her from what she told him after they had been dating for a few months. That’s when Kuroo started to cut Kenma out of his life little by little so that Yuki would be happy not taking into consideration that he was hurting Kenma in this process as well.

He slowly feels the other’s breath steady out and slowly let’s go of the other. “You feeling better now?” Kuroo asks looking down at the other wiping his tears away. Kenma nods and slightly blushes as Kuroo wipes away the tear stains that stuck to his face. “Good. Instead of my stopping off at a store I thinking going to a fast food place will be best for both of us because I'm sure you're as hungry as I am if not even more” He smiles still looking at Kenma. He nods again before finally speaking “Yeah. I’d really like that.” he almost whispers. He still wasn't feeling his absolute best physically and mentally but Kuroo was making him feel better little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and Chapter 3 will be out soon.


	3. In Your Arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo long time to read! I finally finished up chapter three of this sad story. I actually did some like fluff in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO I am taking writing requests! Ill put the info in the ending notes so you can get on reading this chapter!

Walking into Kuroo’s house felt almost uninviting for Kenma when he saw Yuki waiting for the two of them at the doorway. The frown on her lips and crossed arms showed that she wasn't happy that Kenma was there. Yuki and him often times didn't get along even when they weren't speaking to each other. Often times glances of pure hate from Yuki were shot at Kenma when he would come over which he never truly understood why.

Kuroo walks in before Kenma the bags of food in his hands. He said he would go and get the drinks after Kenma started eating not wanting him to strain himself.  
After Kenma was sitting down at the dining room table eating Kuroo ran back outside to go grab the drinks and what was left in the car. The entire time Kenma was alone in the house Yuki wouldn't stop staring at him as if she was hoping he’d disappear.

He had barely taken a bite out of his sandwich by the time Kuroo returned. After the other sets down everything Yuki almost immediately pulls him off somewhere that Kenma can't see them but can slightly hear what’s being said. “I told you I didn't want him in our house again!” he can hear Yuki almost scream at his best friend threw the thin walls. “Yuki I don't think you understand he’s not in a good mental states he needs me right now.” Kuroo says calmly “He’ll only be here until he starts to feel better.” Kenma looks down at his slightly eaten sandwich tears start welling up in his eyes again. He hated being this weak both emotionally and physically. “That better be the case Kuroo or we are done” she says before returning back out to the dining room with a smirk.

Kenma tries to play it off like he didn't hear anything and takes another bite out his sandwich. He knew that she did this all on purpose so that he could hear that he would just be thrown to the side again. Yuki had her own motives for Kenma and he couldn't figure it out. He had never done anything to her but one day she started treating him as if he was waiting for a chance to get with Kuroo. While he still had feeling for Kuroo he wouldn't do anything to ruin his relationship with Yuki. Kuroo was happy with her so why would he try and ruin that? Kenma takes another bite of his sandwich before Kuroo walks back in and sits next to him. He pulls out his food and starts eating as well. 

The rest of the afternoon is fairly calm other than Kuroo getting the guest room for Kenma to sleep in. While the other unpacks for him Kenma starts to wonder around the house. It was a fairly nice house in his opinion decorated with family pictures and cheesy things like snow globes and little ceramic items you’d find at a homing goods store. The only thing that bothered Kenma was there were very little pictures of Kuroo with in the house almost as if they weren't allowed unless Yuki was in it as well. The only photo of Kuroo that didn't have her in it was one of the volleyball team back in highschool. Kenma smiles and picks it up off the table. He could only wish to go back in time to tell his past self just to ask Kuroo out. Then at least he could get rejected and move on instead of loathing himself like is now for not even trying.

He sets back the picture on the table that it was on and heads back to the guest room were Kuroo was almost finished. “Can I help with anything else?” he says his voice coming out weaker than he would have liked. The other is startled by him suddenly speaking without warning. “No I've got everything Ken don't worry just sit and relax” Kuroo says smiling looking back at him. Kenma nods and lays on the bed watching his best friend finish unpacking. “You’ve let your hair grow out more than usual” Kuroo says putting the last bit of stuff away. Kenma shrugs “I guess. I need to get it cut” he says running his fingers threw his hair. “I don’t know I think I like it better at this length” the other says sitting on the bed besides the other.

Kenma’s cheeks start to flush pink as the other complements him. They talk a bit longer before he starts to feel exhaustion take over his body. Kuroo watches as the smaller male slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep. Normally Kuroo would have just left him to sleep but he couldn't help but run his finger through Kenma’s hair in a comforting manner. He was mad at himself for letting himself almost lose the one person that kept him going at times. He lays next to the other and wraps his around around the others small frame. He leans in to kiss Kenma’s forhead before falling asleep.

Yuki watches as Kuroo lays with the person who was ruining their relationship like it was nothing. All it was to her way ‘Kenma this’ or ‘Kenma that’ until one day he said his name while they were being intimate. Not did it only happen once but twice now that it’s his stupid best friend he wants to be with instead or her. If she wasn't there for the money she would have left him months ago but she now had other ideas to drive Kenma off. Him actually almost dying was a major set back since he didn't but Yuki would be sure this was the last Kuroo or her would see Kenma again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the this chapter! 
> 
> ANYWAYS Writing request will be done threw my new writing twitter! This is where I'll be posting story updates, polls for my next one shots/stories, etc! Here you can ethier DM me or tag me in something about what you want me to write. I will write almost anything, anyways heres the link!
> 
> https://twitter.com/MorphineWrites


	4. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SOOO long over due and I feel so bad for taking this long! Anyways I plan on getting on a better upload schedule and I now have a twitter where you can request me to write thing (link in end notes). Anyways that's all for now!

As the sun seeps into the room Kenma’s eyes slowly open before quickly closing to block out the intense light of the sun. If there was one thing Kenma definitely wasn't by any means was morning person. He hated the blinding light of the morning more than anything in the world. He groans slightly before he tries to get up to go close the curtains only to feel someone's arms around him. Opening his eyes again he sees that Kuroo, who was still asleep, had stayed with him after he had fallen asleep the afternoon before. He didn't want to move out of the other's arms anymore to go close the curtains so instead he moves in closer to Kuroo’s chest before he closes his eyes and starts to fall back into the peaceful sleep he had been in before. He was still extremely tired from the last two days to be waking up early in his opinion.

 

Kuroo was slightly awake when Kenma had tried to pull away and expected him to leave the bed. When the other laid closer to him before falling asleep again Kuroo slowly unwraps himself from Kenma before getting up to head to the kitchen to make the other breakfast. He planned on taking care of the other as if nothing had happened the past few days. The only thing he was worried about was Yuki and her strained feelings towards his best friend. He knew it started a little after they started dating each when Kenma had stayed the night to watch movies with Kuroo. They had done since they were in middle school and never broke even if one of them was sick. 

 

All he could think now was the smaller blonde male that was currently asleep in the guest room. Yuki definitely wasn’t happy with Kenma staying with them and he understood why but he couldn't just leave his best friend alone in the time that he needed him most. All he could hope is that she’d understand that and would be welcoming to Kenma while he had to go to work and school. He had been too deep in tough while cooking to notice the younger walking in. Kenma had woken up feeling pretty cold due to Kuroo leaving. He swore at times the other was a human embodiment of a heater which he was thankfully due to not being able to keep too much body heat without a huge pile of blankets himself.

 

Kenma knew when he got up to find Kuroo missing he would be in the kitchen. It was like a routine that happened every time Kenma stayed with Kuroo or even when Kuroo would come over to his place. Walking in Kuroo had not said a word to him and seemed to be pretty concentrated on what he was cooking. He sits and watches a bit before he goes into the dining room to sit. It seemed like it was taking forever due to him not having his phone on him ‘maybe its back at home…’ he thinks before crossing his arms on the table before lay his head on top of them. ‘Maybe if I ask Kuroo he’ll take me home for a bit to get some of my stuff’ he says with a small smile knowing there was a slim chance that the other would say no. For once in a long while he genuinely felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dismiss the 'idk if ill continue' it was the first chapters end notes that keep moving on to the next chapter and I have no clue how to fix it sorry ;n;
> 
> TWITTER: https://twitter.com/MorphineWrites  
> TUMBLR:Bubbledstar.tumblr.com


	5. Writers Bock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof-

Okay so i know its been months since I posted anything. I've kinda fallen out of the Haikyuu fandom if I'm being honest and haven't really wrote anything for this since the last chapter. As of the moment this fic will be on Hiatus. I'm working on some DanganRonpa one shots as of the moment so if you like DR maybe stick around to read those, if not thank you for all the support with this fanfic since it's the first I've ever posted online. -Jasper

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue it if you guys like it but for now I'm going to leave it here. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
